


One Cold Night

by catisacat



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catisacat/pseuds/catisacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blind girl walks into a bar. Ouch.</p><p>Or how Liesel met Becky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

> Time to write some completely indulgent OC/OC quasi-fanfic. At what point does fanfic become regular fic?? Who knows.
> 
> I might continue it if people are interested.

A mumbled apology cracked the tense air as the Boss accidentally clanked two glass together hard enough to shatter one across the neon bar.

The techno music blasted through the speakers over the silent crowd, doing its best to scream over the icy wind blowing furiously outside. All eyes on the lioness that had wandered into the sheep pen. Deckers weren't known for fighting in person. That was better left to the Luchadors. Or even the Morningstar. But the leader of the Saints had come here of all places.

Her every movement caused the nerdy gangbangers to jump. Several had hands on their phones, ready to call for more powerful backup.

Yet she just sat there.

Was it an intimidation tactic?

It didn't seem like it. She just passively sat there, sipping at her blood red drink and attempting conversation with the terrified Decker boy next to her. At worst she seemed disappointed that her conversational partner wasn’t invested in what she was saying. Unphased by his evident fear though.

If they didn't knew better, or at least assume they did, they'd say it almost seems like she doesn't know where she is. But she can see them, right? It's not like you can overlook a sea of glowing blue and pink.

Of course, you can if you're blind.

Liesel’s empty eyes blinked behind her sunglasses. Sure people had questioned why she was wearing them at well past midnight but most had come to the conclusion she was just a douche. I mean, wasn’t that the entire Saints’ brand in a nutshell?

One Decker’s quick mind caught wind of the truth though. One having the common sense to connect blindness and sunglasses. One at just the right angle to see the Boss’s eyes were faded and empty behind the dark lenses. One who was quickly making her way over to the small, pale woman leaning distractedly on the bar.

The underlings quickly parted as the head of the Decker specialists parted the crowd with ease. Becky was an intimidating woman. She was of an average height but built like a tank with tits. She towered over everyone nonetheless, rollerblades sending her a good head and shoulders above most of the crowd.

No one did so much as take a breath as they watched Becky grab the small Decker kid the Saints Boss had been talking to and place him on the ground. He scattered away from the two terrors in a heartbeat, disappearing into the crowd before exiting the building entirely. Of course, he spun it differently on his blog later. False tales of his bravery in the face of the enemy. No one believed it though.

He was inconsequential though. Back at the bar, the remaining Deckers watched the two titans face off.

Seeing a solid wall of a woman like Becky next to the waif that is the Boss almost made their fear of her comical. She looked like a stiff wind could take her out. Quiet whispers circling the room spoke their fear though. That they weren't looking at a human. Weren't looking at something even alive.

A collective gasp emptied the room of excess air as Becky grabbed the creature’s arm abruptly.

It didn't even seem to care, tilting its head up to “look” at the specialist.

“Come with me,” the stern British voice demanded. More whispers flew around the room, just barely drowned out by the pounding music. Most declaring Becky their savior. Others as their martyr.

The Boss didn't object though, short legs working double time to keep up with the woman on skates as she was dragged towards one of the VIP rooms. A few threatening gestures from Becky warning the others of their fate should they eavesdrop on them or, god forbid, say a single word about this night to anyone.

As the door slammed behind them Becky wasted no time confirming her suspicions. Strong hands ripped the opaque black glasses off Liesel's face with a noise of unpleasant surprise.

“You're blind,” Becky stated plainly, tapping the now neatly folded specs against the small woman's upturned nose.

Nearly empty eyes trained an icy stare on her, making her wonder if her accusation was false for a split second. But they glared past her, through her, unknowingly.

“Sooo is stealing blind girl's sunglasses your kink or something? Because it's pretty fucking rude,” Liesel spat, her previous calm demeanor shattered on the ground.

Becky nearly balked. Yeah she was immeasurably more powerful, or at least more powerful looking, but something about the leader of the Saints was just… off. Like an invisible, unpleasant, creeping aura. She retained her composure though, sticking the sunglasses in her pocket before crossing her arms.

“Do you know where you are?” she asked, looking down firmly into those faded grey eyes.

“A blind girl walks into a bar. Ouch.” Liesel joked, miming hitting her head. Her eyes spoke only volumes of hatred though.

“What kind of bar?”

Liesel had no snarky answer to that.

Becky continued, “You're in a Decker bar. Not like, one we just own. A private one you shouldn't have even been able to find let alone get into.”

“I'm a real pro about getting into places I shouldn't be. Hell, I barely know how I get in myself. What do you care? It's not like I was attacking anyone. I'm off the clock.”

That statement struck Becky as odd. She spoke like her position as local ganglord was a job. Like a normal person would treat a nine-to-five. Granted Becky wasn't a die-hard Decker loyalist despite her status within the gang but it was just… weird.

Like turning off a switch the tiny woman's irritation evaporated, leaving back and lazily flopping over the gaudy electric blue couch. Vacant eyes still stared in her general direction.

“You gonna kick me out now?” the Boss asked, head tilted towards the larger woman and nearly whining.

Becky just stared back at her for a minute, something in her stirring.

Curiosity.

Liesel's smile widened, revealing sharp fangs, as she felt the Decker Specialist sit down next to her. She twisted around to prop herself up on her elbows, wiggling her eyebrows at the muscular woman. If the stifled laugh was any indicator, it was met at least a little favorably.

Boss was glad she wasn't going to be tossed out into the cold night air.

Maybe the Decker’s companionship will be nice too.


End file.
